Go Figure
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: May is wandering the world all alone. Until someone comes to help sort things out. Go Figure by Everlife Advanceshipping, AaMayL. Songfic. One-shot.


**Me: Okay, so it has been awhile since I have done anything Advanceshipping, so here you go.**

**Jenna: Cool!**

**Me: I decided to pair this one up with the song Go Figure by Everlife, you really have to look at the lyrics and the story to understand it, but once you do it is kinda sad, but whatever floats your little boat.**

**Michael: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me, Jenna and Becky: YOU NEED TO LEARN TO SHUT-UP!

* * *

**

_**Whoa, whoa  
Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
**_

_**It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure**_

Her bag was slung over her shoulder, the girl made her way down the snowy path ahead of her. The pack as heavy for her, but she didn't seem to mind. She wore a worn out red t-shirt, a blue skirt, some shorts underneath and to complete the look some sneakers. She knew her clothing wasn't very appropriate for the weather, however she didn't seem to care.

_**You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think it's gone  
You find a way to keep it going on**_

The name "May" was stitched into her backpack. Clearly the word was once a bright shade of white, along with the once pink backpack. You could tell it had seen better days.

May shivered and rubbed her arms. She scrunched her face together to block out whatever she could of the freezing cold.

_**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
**_

_**When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa**_

She trudged through the snow awhile longer, May wanted to cover as much ground as possible before snow overtook the already icy path.

May could've sworn she heard her name being called. Assuming it was the wind she dismissed that thought and kept walking. '_Nobody else would dare go through this freezing weather'_ she thought.

_**It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure  
**_

_**Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"May!" she heard again. May definitely knew it was not the wind this time. She turned her head around.

"May!" she heard for the third time. May squinted her eyes in an attempt to see anyone, anyone at all.

Finally a dark figure came into view. It appeared to be a young boy around her age. He wore a long sleeve shirt under a green short sleeve sweatshirt. He also wore long blue jeans with some black boots. He had two puffy coats in his hands. A backpack was on both of his shoulders. It was none other than Ash Ketchum.

_**Not everything is what it seems  
There's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again**_

May stopped in her tracks. A couple of shivers shot up her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What!?" she asked icily.

Ash was surprised at her tone of voice. It hadn't been that long since she had been kicked out, had it?

_**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure **_

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa 

"Um, how are you?" he asked dumbly. '_Oh, yeah she has been gone and you ask that in the FREEZING COLD!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"How am I. HOW AM I!? Ash I got kicked out of my own house and _you_ ask how am I!?" she questioned him angrily. Her face was scrunched into a look of hate. Good thing her eyes said something different. It looked as though her eyes were dancing. Her sapphire eyes were bright, he missed that.

_**Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah**_

"I thought you were busy with your beloved." She snapped.

"What?!" He yelled into the snow. A couple of Hoot- hoot flew from their trees hearing Ash's scream.

"Yes maybe the name Dawn rings a bell." She said aggravated. May started to walk away quickly.

_**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure**_

"May, how could I love Dawn, if the one I love is right here!" He called to her.

May froze, she turned toward him. "Excuse me?"

"I s-s..said, how could I l..l..love Dawn if the one I love is r…r…right in front of m…me." He stammered, blushing madly while doing so.

She narrowed her eyes. "What is there some other girl out here that I can't see?" she asked angrily.

"May!" He yelled at her. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Well what if I don't?" she snapped.

"Then maybe I should show you!" he screamed back.

_**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure**_

"Well maybe you should." She said calmly to him, her voice changing. He dropped the coats and ran towards her. Ash around May and kissed her deeply. She snaked her arms around his neck, returning the kiss slowly. The rocked back and forth in the deep snow. May shivered yet again, she had no idea if it was from the cold or from the fact she was kissing him. May didn't know which.

Ash let go and stared into her deep blue eyes. He picked up a coat form the snow and draped it over her shoulders.

"Let's get you someplace warm, Princess." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled softly and walked with him, hand in hand. Never leaving his side.

_**Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure

* * *

**_

**Me: Well, hope you liked it!**

**Becky: Liked it we loved it!**

**Jenna: Yeah, so….**

**Michael, Jenna and Becky: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!**

**Me: Aw… I love you guys!**

**Jenna: Aw man, we love you too.**

**Becky and Michael: I'd love to breath.**


End file.
